Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a powder container and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers use a powder container to store powdered toner (i.e., developer or powder for image formation) and a powder supply device to supply the toner from the powder container to a developing device.
There are powder containers that include a rotatable powder storage to store toner and a conveyor to transport the toner inside the powder storage and configured, as the powder storage rotates, to scoop up the toner inside the powder storage and cause the toner to flow to an opening disposed in a downstream portion of the powder storage in the direction in which the conveyor transports the toner.